Severed Hair, Broken Heart
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Rapunzel's heart is broken after the execution of Flynn. It drives her to do something drastic. (Trigger warning. Suicide. Character death. Execution, Suicide)


**A/N Hallo Loves.**

**I suppose there's a trigger warning here...?**

**I don't really know.**

**This is my first time writing something like this.**

**Warnings: Suicide.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel plucked at her short, uneven cut hair. Her thoughts wandered. What was the subject of her deep thinking?<p>

Flynn Ryder.

The eighteen year old went over the happenings earlier the previous day.

The night Mother Gothel had told Rapunzel that Flynn was to be hanged.

Even though Flynn had done wrong, she had forgiven him. Love forgives, that is was Rapunzel believed.

Mother Gothel told the young woman that the man's execution date would be set for two days into the future.

Rapunzel knew of the evil, black heart that rested in Gothel's chest and made a decision.

In the cloak of night, with her mother's dagger, Rapunzel cut her golden locks.

Slowly, strand by strand, Rapunzel watched as her once vibrant, glowing golden hair, dulled into a dark brown.

As the magic from her hair vanished, as did the magic that kept Mother Gothel alive.

Unbeknownst to Rapunzel, the person that raised her for almost her entire life time, died in her bed because of old age.

Rapunzel left the tower in hopes of stopping the execution.

She had to save him. Just as he had saved her.

As Rapunzel ran into the gates of the town square, her heart shattered.

There he hung.

Flynn Ryder.

Eugene Fitzherbert.

Her beloved.

The rope dug into the skin of his neck. There were shackles around his wrists and ankles.

His still opened eyes showed his dull, lifeless brown irises.

She voiced her opposed yew with a shriek, turning all eyes to the young woman.

She rushed forward as the man was cut loose. His corpse crumpled to the ground.

She pulled his head to rest on her lap as she sobbed over the loss of her beloved.

Eugene's body was ripped away from her and thrown onto a wheel barrow.

Rapunzel struggled against the royal guards as they held her back from the cart that was being carted away by an elderly man.

She was left alone in the town square, in the dark as rain clouds over took the sun. Rain drops dripped from the heavens as that drop of sunlight had fell from the heavens so many years ago.

The brunette woman returned to her tower, her prison. And that is where she sat images of the man replaying in her mind, over, and over.

Silently, she gathered up her long, severed pieces of hair and tied it around a high rafter. She tied the other end around her neck as she stood on the old, nicked, chipped green painted chair.

The chair she had tied _him_ to when they first met.

She smiled softly as she remembered their time together.

Tears fell from her puffy, red eyes as she remembered what Eugene had said to her after they had watched the lanterns.

"You were my new dream," she whimpered before she kicked the chair out from under her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again.**

**I don't really know what to say after writing something like this.**

**I'm kind of dealing with depression. I have thought about suicide before, very deeply. I almost did once.**

**Goodness, I am tearing up.**

**Please don't commit suicide, everyone out there. there is always something to live for. Whether it be a person, a goal in life, or hell, it could even be a new episode of an anime or a tv show.  
><strong>

**I joined a bunch of communities and found a lot of nice people who I love a lot.**

**And I would like to thank my Okaachan and Otochan. My siblings Oniichan, Ji-chan, KD-kun, Air-kun, K-kun. And my older sisters Maddy-chan and Jackie-chan.**

**I love you guys a lot.**

**And please, I beg of you.**

**Don't let suicide be an option.**

**Find something to live for.**

**Song Of The Day: _Jeremy's Really Good Word _ from _You Are Beautiful_ sung by Lee Hong-Gi, who portrayed the character Jeremy.**

**Anyways, review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
